


A Chisp on Your Shoulder

by CaitieLewd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Discipline, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fontcest, I mean that's one way to teach him to clean up after himself, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieLewd/pseuds/CaitieLewd
Summary: In which Papyrus loses patience with Sans and punishes him for being such a slob.





	A Chisp on Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone, welcome to KINKTOBER 2017! I'll be posting my entries as individual works, though some will continue off of others, which I will make multi-chapter stories.
> 
> This is day 1 of my kinktober list. The possible prompts were spanking, sleepy sex, and aphrodisiacs. I chose SPANKING >:3 If you want to see the full list I'm using, check out my tumblr at caitielewd.tumblr.com.

_“SANS!”_

Sans didn’t need to look at his brother to know what he was upset about. He’d known the popato chisps were going to be a problem. He had simply been unable to bring himself to do anything about it. He messed up bad during his Waterfall sentry shift and accidentally did some _work._ Monster Kid had lost his yoyo in the darkening lantern room, and he’d spent a whole 20 minutes helping him search before slipping off to Temmie village to buy him some Tem-Flakes instead. The kid spent the rest of the day getting Temmies to do tricks for flakes, and Sans took a well-earned nap when he got back to his post.

It still wasn’t enough for him to fully recover, though, and when he got home he went on a junk food and Mettaton TV binge. Most of the chisps hadn’t even made it to his mouth, and littered his front and the couch cushions like starchy confetti.

Sans peeked into the nearly empty bag, then sheepishly offered it to his brother. “want some?”

Papyrus tapped his booted foot impatiently. “NO, BROTHER! WHAT I WANT IS A CLEAN COUCH!”

“eh sorry bro, didn't realize it'd put such a ‘chip’ on your shoulder,” Sans chuckled.

“AAAAAUGH!” Papyrus put his hands to his skull and rubbed furiously, as though he were mussing up his hair, if he’d had any. “THAT’S IT! I’VE TRIED ASKING NICELY. I’VE TRIED BEING PATIENT, I’VE TRIED BEGGING, AND I’VE TRIED YELLING. BUT NOTHING WILL GET YOU TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESSES!”

Sans shrugged, then ate another handful of chisps, crumbs spewing from his mouth as he spoke. “sorry bro, guess i just don’t got it in me like you do.”

Papyrus’ eye lights narrowed at the fresh crumbs, then at his brother. “IT SEEMS TO ME THERE IS ONLY ONE LAST COURSE OF ACTION TO TAKE: PUNISHMENT.”

Sans froze a moment, then swallowed. “wha—”

Before Sans could protest, Papyrus picked him up out of his seat by the armpits. Displaced chisps rained into the floor and he bag fell out of Sans’ hand, completely forgotten. He found himself inches from his brother’s face. The closeness and suddenness of the moment drew a blue flush to Sans’ cheekbones. “u-uh, bro, what do you m—”

“Brother, Do Not Try To Get Out Of This,” Papyrus said, his voice suddenly husky and lower in register. Sans gulped. This was...new.

Papyrus sat himself down on the couch, gently draping Sans across his lap. Sans didn't resist, didn't _breathe._ A sheen of sweat beaded on his forehead as his brother gently moved him until his face was in the cushions, his pelvis was in the air, and his feet hung off the end of Papyrus’ lap. What in the stars was going on?!

“Are You Ready For Your Punishment, Sans?” Papyrus purred, rubbing one of his coaxial bones more gentle than the touch of a whimsun. Sans shivered so violently his bones rattled.

“p...p-pap, w-wha...i d-don’t…” He turned his head back to look at his brother, only to find Papyrus looking straight back at him.

“I Said, Are You Ready?” Papyrus asked again, his eyes searching and insistent.

Sans swallowed. “U-uuuh...ready for...w-what?” he asked, barely more than a whisper.

His brother smiled slyly. “Your Punishment, Of Course. I Was Thinking Ten, To Start With.”

“t...ten what…?”

Papyrus’ chuckle came out as a rumble, thrumming in time with the pulse of Sans’ SOUL. “Nyeh Heh Heh...Why Swats Of Course, Dear Brother.”

“s-sw—”

_Clack_

Sans cried out, more out of surprise than pain. His entire body jolted as his brother’s gloved hand gave the back of his sacram a swift smack. It was barely a slap, more of a firm pat really, but it rattled all his bones and was extremely startling to Sans. He froze, breathing heavily. This was really happening, wasn’t it? His brother was... _spanking_ him?

“Sans.” Sans slowly turned his head back again. He didn’t make a sound. “That Was A Warning. The Real Punishment Is About To Begin. Do You Accept This As Your Punishment?”

A long moment of silence passed between them. It sounded like Papyrus was asking for permission. But, _was_ he? Did Sans have a choice in this? The flush on his face deepened. Did he _want_ a choice in this? Being with Papyrus...sure he’d thought about it, _dreamt_ about it, but there was no way it would work. They were _brothers._

But here his brother was, offering what he’d only dreamt of in the dead of night, in the darkest corner of his solitary room. Granted this _was_ a bit more aggressive than his dreams, but somehow with the burden of responsibility taken away…it seemed like a much more surmountable thing. Or maybe that was just a poor excuse for being lazy.

Sans met his brother’s eyes, and nodded.

Papyrus’ grin grew wider, his eye sockets flashing wickedly. “Good. Now, I Want You To Count. Can You Do That For Me?”

Sans faced forward again. “...mm-hmm,” he quietly hummed.

“Say It For Me.”

“y-yeah, i can count.” He was nervous, terrified really. He had never seen his brother this domineering before. But there was something _thrilling_ about it, too. Thrilling, and—

_CRACK_

“gah!” The noise Sans made was more of a sharp inhale than a shout. It hurt _much_ worse this time, leaving behind a stinging tingle that travelled down his sacrum all the way to the tip of his coccyx.

“Brother…” Papyrus prompted.

“o-one,” Sans said after a moment of thought.

_CRACK_

“nnf!” Sans was more prepared this time and was able to stifle his reaction to a small grunt. “two,” he whispered.

_THWACK_

“t-three!” he gasped. The blow landed on his illium this time, though Sans was sure his brother hadn’t missed. Everything he did was extremely precise and controlled. Perhaps he was changing it up to prevent Sans from going numb to the pain. Though right now Sans was far from numb. In fact, he was beginning to feel a bit of magic pooling around his pelvis…

_CRACK_

“fffh...four…” he jammed his knuckles in his mouth, trying to stifle any lewd sounds that might come out. This was supposed to be a punishment, it was _supposed_ to hurt. And it _did_ hurt, on some level. But on another level…

_CRACK_

“fi-” He swallowed. “Five…”

This was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

_THWACK_

“mmmmnnh,” Sans groaned, unable to hold it in. He squirmed in his brother’s lap. More magic was concentrating around his pubic symphysis and illium. Something was about to form there, and he was in no condition to stop it. “S-six…”

_CRACK_

“nnnnnnh!” Sans bit down on his knuckles and balled his other fist. His toes curled and tears pricked at his eye sockets, though out of pain or frustration he wasn’t sure. “seeh...ven…”

_THWACK_

“ooooohnnn…e-eight...” he moaned. It was almost over, only two more. But...did he _want_ it to end? What would happen then? What would happen if his brother saw how aroused he was? Would he…?

_CRACK_

_“nnnnnnnnhh!”_ he keened. Oh stars, something was there. Something was definitely hugging his pubic symphysis and ischium now. An opening, he was sure, already wet and throbbing with need. “n-nuuuh...nine…” But something else had formed too, something that went from his pubis all the way up his illium…

**_SMACK!_ **

Sans yelped, but out of shock rather than pain or pleasure. Papyrus’ hand hadn’t struck bone. It had met a smooth, round ass which had formed along with his pussy. Sans froze, completely horrified. Oh no, this was it, he was gross, he was _disgusting,_ he was—

“Sans.”

“nnnnn?” Sans found himself unable to form proper words.

“Are You Forgetting Something?”

“t...ten.”

“Good Boy.”

Papyrus picked his unresisting brother back up, and moved him to sit directly between his legs. When Sans met the crotch of Papyrus’ battle body, he felt a warmth that wasn’t coming from him, as well as an unmistakable bulge.

He looked up and met his brother’s eyes sparkling. “Well Now. I Hope You Learned Your Lesson, Brother.”

Sans swallowed. “uh...y-yeah…”

Papyrus shifted Sans slightly, so that his bulge pressed right against where his brother’s folds were. “I’ll Tell You What. If You Clean Up All The Crumbs Here, I’ll Give You A Little Reward. Doesn’t That Sound Nice, Brother?”

Sans nodded, dumbfounded. Never in his life had he cleaned up a room so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really not a fan of the “super kawaii innocent Papyrus” trope, so this is my answer to that, lol. I feel like in a smutty classic UT universe, Papyrus would be enthusiastic and a bit on the dom side (at least compared to Sans). Perhaps this is a bit too suave and sexy for him, a 100% “in-character” Papyrus would be a bit more awkward and not as smooth as he thinks. But THIS IS MY IDEALIZED SEXY PAPYRUS SO JUST TAKE IT.
> 
> Marked as dubcon because even though it does become consensual, Sans wasn't totally clear he had a choice for a minute there, and Papyrus went pretty far before asking. I may enjoy this fucked up shit but I HAVE STANDARDS DAMN IT.
> 
> Drop by again for tomorrow's kink: Dirty Talk. Or subscribe to me and don’t miss a single update throughout the month! (stuffs tiny youtuber self back down in a box and hides it under the bed).


End file.
